


Compétition sur la banquise

by Ilunae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Penguins, M/M, Osayama mentionned, Penguins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilunae/pseuds/Ilunae
Summary: Un beau matin, Shouyou et Atsumu trouvent un œuf abandonné dans la neige. Le seul problème est qu'un autre couple de manchot l'a aussi repéré et compte bien le prendre.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Compétition sur la banquise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Voici une nouvelle fic. Celle-ci est inspirée par un tweet avec un article sur deux couples de manchots homosexuels se disputaient pour un œuf.

Le jour venait de se lever sur la banquise. Shouyou sortit sa tête de sous son aile. Puis il lâcha un long bâillement tout en s'étirant. Il lança ensuite un coup d’œil à son compagnon qui dormait encore. Comme d'habitude. Shouyou était toujours le premier à se réveiller.

"Tsumu-san !" appela il doucement en lui donnant un petit coup d'aile.

"Hmmm..." grommela l'autre manchot sans bouger. "Pas maintenant, Shou-kun, je dors !"

Les matins où Atsumu acceptait de se lever sans faire d'histoire, étaient plus que rares. Shouyou s'était donc attendu à cette réaction.

"Tsumu-san !" insista il en élevant un peu sa voix. "Il fait jour ! Il faut se lever !"

"M'en fous ! Laisse-moi dormir !"

Shouyou décida de passer à l'étape suivante et de le secouer. Certains jours, cela suffisait pour le pousser à se lever. Pas cette fois. Atsumu le fit lâcher prise avec un simple coup d'aile. Il avait donc choisi de faire le difficile.

Ce n'était pas grave. Shouyou avait l'habitude avec son compagnon. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il recula pour prendre son élan puis chargea l'autre manchot pour le bousculer.

"C'est l'heure de se lever, j'ai dis !"

Atsumu bougea à peine.

"Nan, il est encore trop tôt ! Je dors !"

Frustré, Shouyou lâcha un grognement. Il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de recourir à sa carte maîtresse. La seule qui fonctionnait à chaque fois.

"Tsumu-san, si tu te lèves pas, je vais aller pêcher les poissons avec Osamu-san et Yama..."

Comme prévu, Shouyou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au moment où il entendit le nom de son frère jumeau, Atsumu sortit sa tête de son aile et se redressa pour crier.

"Il n'en est pas question ! C'est à moi de venir avec toi, Shou-kun !"

Atsumu continua de râler pendant que Shouyou souriait, satisfait d'avoir accompli sa première mission de la journée. Ils pouvaient enfin partir pêcher leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils étaient en chemin pour le coin de pêche quand, Shouyou aperçut un objet de forme ovale dans la neige. Un simple galet, sans doute. Ce n'était pas rare d'en trouver dans le coin.

Ce fut en arrivant plus près qu'il se rendit compte que c'était autre chose. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il s'immobilisa d'un coup en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas possible.

Shouyou finit par se reprendre et, se tourna vers Atsumu qui s'était aussi figé sur place. Ses yeux, ronds, fixaient l'objet blanc.

Le corps de Shouyou se mit à vibrer.

"Tsumu-san ! Tsumu-san ! Tu vois la même chose que moi ? C'est... C'est... C'est un..."

"Un œuf..." murmura Atsumu.

C'était bien ça. Un œuf. Ils venaient de trouver un œuf abandonné dans la neige. Shouyou devait se retenir pour ne pas sautiller sur place. Lui et Atsumu allaient enfin avoir la chance de devenir parents. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils reprirent leur marche vers l’œuf. Le petit-déjeuner devrait attendre un peu. Ils devaient d'abord ramener l’œuf jusqu'à leur nid pour le couver. S'occuper de leur future progéniture était plus important que quelques poissons.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Shouyou posa son aile sur l’œuf. Il sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine en constatant qu'une aile blanche en avait fait autant. Il leva la tête pour se retrouver en face des yeux dorés d'un autre manchot qu'il connaissait bien. Hoshiumi Kourai.

Aux côtés du manchot blanc se tenait son compagnon, Kageyama Tobio. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils auraient pu choisir un autre endroit pour faire une balade.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les quatre manchots échangèrent des regards entre eux. Ce fut Hoshiumi qui se décida à ouvrir le bec en premier.

"Hinata Shouyou !" s'exclama il faisant sursauter Shouyou. "Bonjour !"

"Ah ! Bonjour, Hoshiumi-san !"

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Très bien ! Et vous ?"

"Très bien aussi !"

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ce fut Atsumu qui le brisa cette fois.

"Bon, c'était sympa de vous voir mais, on doit y aller !" dit-il avant de pouffer de rire. "On a un œuf dont on doit s'occuper !"

"Minute !" intervint Kageyama. "Tu parles pas de cet œuf quand même ?"

"Bien sûr que si ! On va le ramener dans notre nid pour le couver !"

"Je crois pas, non ! C'est notre œuf !"

Kageyama leur lança le regard le plus assassin dont il était capable. Si cela fonctionnait très bien avec les ours polaires, ce n'était pas le cas avec Shouyou et Atsumu. Ni avec tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

Tout le monde savait très bien que Kageyama était un idiot. Il n'avait rien d'impressionnant quand il glissait et se coinçait le bec dans la neige.

Atsumu renifla.

"Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce serait le votre ?"

"On était là avant vous ! C'est donc notre œuf !"

C'était faux. Shouyou était sûr d'avoir touché l’œuf en même temps que Hoshiumi. Peut-être un peu avant.

Ce fut Atsumu qui répondit pour lui.

"N'importe quoi ! Shou-kun a touché l’œuf avant Kourai-kun !"

Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour convaincre Kageyama. Il pouvait être encore plus buté qu'un âne quand il croyait avoir raison.

"Je sais ce que je dis ! On était là avant vous !" fut la réponse de ce dernier qui croisa les ailes devant son torse. "De toute façon, on sait déjà qui l'a repéré en premier ! Personne ne voit aussi loin que Kourai-san !"

Hoshiumi prit un air fier et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Shouyou lâcha un long piaillement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment osaient-il utiliser un argument pareil ?

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de savoir qui l'avait vu en premier. Shouyou n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser cet œuf à l'autre couple. Surtout pas pour une raison aussi stupide.

Il fallait aussi dire que Kageyama lui avait souvent volé des cailloux qu'il avait été sur le point de ramasser. Des cailloux qu'il avait eu l'intention de donner à Atsumu pour leur nid. Shouyou avait bien sûr tout fait pour les récupérer mais, les fois où il avait réussi étaient très rares.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas que d'un simple caillou mais d'un œuf. C'était encore plus important. Shouyou allait donc tout faire pour l'avoir.

Les deux couples commencèrent donc à se disputer pour savoir qui garderaient l’œuf.

"Puis vous avez pensé à ce qu'il va se passer quand il va éclore ?" demanda Atsumu avant de ricaner. "Le pauvre petit va tomber sur la tronche de Tobio-kun !"

Shouyou explosa de rire.

"C'est vrai ça ! Le pauvre ! Il a vraiment pas besoin d'être traumatisé dès la naissance !"

Kageyama leur lança un nouveau regard assassin.

"Parce que vous croyez que vos têtes d'idiots sont mieux, peut-être ? Vous allez juste le rendre abruti et lui apprendre à se casser la gueule !"

"Hé ! Vous vous casser la gueule, vous aussi !"

"Pas autant que vous !" rétorqua Hoshiumi.

Ils continuèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Chaque couple disant qu'ils feraient de bien meilleurs parents que les deux autres.

Il paraissait évident qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se mettre d'accord.

"Si vous vous croyez mieux que nous, vous avez qu'à le prouver !" lança Shouyou en agitant ses ailes.

"Pas de souci !" fit Kageyama en prenant un air supérieur. "Vous avez quelque chose à proposer ?"

"Et si on faisait un concours de pêche aux poissons ?" suggéra Hoshiumi. "Les gagnants pourront prendre l’œuf !"

"Pas de problème !" répondit Atsumu. "Vous avez pas de chance parce que c'est notre spécialité !"

"On verra ça !"

Les quatre oiseaux partirent donc vers le coin de pêche.

*******************

Shouyou se tenait devant le tas de poissons qu'Atsumu et lui avaient pêchés. Ils avaient bien travaillé, comme d'habitude. Avec ça, ils étaient sûrs de gagner. Il lança un coup d’œil en direction de l'autre couple.

Leur tas de poissons n'était pas aussi gros que le leur. Shouyou eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant l'air satisfait de Kageyama et Hoshiumi. Il en était sûr, ils n'allaient pas reconnaître leur défaite.

"Bien !" fit le manchot blanc les ailes croisés. "Maintenant, vous pouvez voir que Tobio et moi, on est bien meilleurs pour la pêche que vous !"

"Comment ça ?" s'offusqua Atsumu. "On a chopé plus de poissons que vous !"

"C'est vrai !" reconnut Kageyama. "Mais les nôtres sont de meilleur qualité ! Le petit sera donc mieux nourri avec nous !"

"Exact !"

Shouyou n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était donc comme cela qu'ils comptaient gagner. Il n'allait pas les laisser faire.

"De quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais parlé d'une règle pareille !"

"Ça paraissait évident !"

"Dites plutôt que vous avez inventé cette règle parce que vous ne voulez pas accepter votre défaite ! Puis, ils sont très bons nos poissons !"

"C'est vous qui ne voulez pas l'admettre !"

Ils recommencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui avait gagné le concours. Aucun des deux couples ne voulant lâcher le morceau. Ils allaient donc devoir devoir trouver autre chose pour les départager.

*******************

Kiyoomi plissa les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hinata était étalé sur le dos et, Atsumu tentait de l'aider à se relever. Le problème étant qu'à chaque fois que Hinata réussissait à se remettre debout, il reglissait presque aussitôt. Il venait d'ailleurs d'entraîner Atsumu dans sa dernière chute. Ce qui faisait un couple d'idiot roulant dans la neige.

Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir Kageyama et Hoshiumi. Le premier était face contre le sol et, remuait dans tous les sens tout en agitant ses ailes comme un démon. Il avait dû encore se coincer le bec dans la neige.

Hoshiumi se contentait de le regarder sans s'approcher de trop près. Sans doute pour éviter de se recevoir un coup d'aile dans la figure. De temps en temps, il lançait des coups d’œil à l'autre couple.

C'était donc eux qui foutaient la pagaille depuis plusieurs heures. Cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'entrer en compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

Ce n'était pas rare de les voir se disputer pour savoir qui aurait le droit de pêcher en premier. A chaque fois, les autres manchots étaient obligés de se trouver un autre coin pour pouvoir pêcher en paix.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient allés inventer cette fois ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" demanda Wakatoshi qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"Aucune idée !" répondit Kiyoomi avant de soupirer. "Enfin, faut pas chercher avec eux ! Puis, on a plus important à faire !"

Il reporta son attention sur l’œuf qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pauvre petit qui avait perdu ses parents. Dire que les quatre autres idiots se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres de lui mais, ils étaient trop occupés à faire les clowns pour le remarquer.

Une chance que Wakatoshi et Kiyoomi étaient là. Ils allaient le ramener dans leur nid et, s'occuper de lui. Ils partirent donc avec l’œuf en le faisant rouler doucement pour éviter de le casser.

*******************

A bout de souffle, Shouyou toucha le rocher. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait couru.

"On a gagné ! "annonça Atsumu en levant une aile en l'air.

"Pas du tout !" répliqua Kageyama aussitôt. "On a gagné !"

Shouyou soupira de frustration. Pas encore. Cela devait faire dix fois que les deux autres refusaient de reconnaître qu'ils avaient perdu.

Il allait répondre quand Hoshiumi prit la parole.

"Dites !" fit-il en agitant la tête dans tous les sens. "Où est passé l’œuf ? Je suis sûr qu'il était là !"

Les trois autres regardèrent autour d'eux.

"J'sais pas !"

"On a dû le laisser un peu plus loin !" dit Kageyama. "On devrait aller voir ! Et le premier qui le trouve pourra le garder !"

"Ça marche !" répondit Atsumu. "On le trouvera avant vous, de tout' façon !"

"C'est ça ! Vous pouvez toujours rêver !"

Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté à la recherche de l’œuf. Shouyou chercha et chercha, faisant bien attention à regardait partout où il allait.

Au bout d'un moment la panique commença à s'emparer de lui. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était de la neige à perte de vue. Il était parti dans la mauvaise direction. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Atsumu avait eu plus de chance que lui.

Une fois de retour, il retrouva son compagnon qui était aussi revenu les ailes vides.Les deux autres avaient donc réussi à l'avoir. Shouyou baissa la tête pour regarder le sol. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il se redressa quand il entendit la voix d'Atsumu.

"Quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, non plus ?"

En effet, Kageyama et Hoshiumi étaient aussi revenus bredouilles. Shouyou ne comprenait pas. Où était l’œuf dans ce cas ? Il n'avait pas pu disparaître tout seul.

"Vous non plus ?" fit Kageyama. "Il est passé où alors ?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre a dû le prendre..."

Kageyama pointa une aile accusatrice vers Shouyou et Atsumu.

"C'est de votre faute !"

"Comment ça ? Notre faute ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez bien voulu nous le laisser !" expliqua Hoshiumi.

"J'vois pas pourquoi on vous l'aurez laissé ! C'était notre œuf !"

Une nouvelle dispute éclata donc.

*******************

Une fois rentré à la colonie, Atsumu était parti voir Osamu pour lui raconter leur mésaventure. Ce dernier décida de le chasser alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son récit.

"Ça va, j'ai compris, Tsumu ! Vous l'avez pas eu ! Va geindre ailleurs !"

Atsumu n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de partir. Dire qu'il avait toujours soutenu son frère quand il en avait eu besoin. C'était lui qui lui avait donné des conseils pour courtiser Tadashi. Osamu ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans lui.

Si c'était comme ça, Atsumu ne lui viendrait plus jamais en aide. Son frère pourrait aller voir ailleurs quand il aurait besoin d'aide.

Sur le chemin du retour, Atsumu remarqua qu'Omi couvait un œuf. Bizarre. Il était sûr qu'Omi et Wakatoshi n'en avaient pas la veille. Est-ce que cela pouvaient être celui qu'ils avaient trouvé plus tôt ? Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait disparu.

Atsumu avait besoin de savoir. Il se rapprocha donc de son ami pour lui parler.

"T'es en train de couver un œuf, Omi-kun ?"

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

"Ouais ! Et après ? Ça te pose un problème ?"

Toujours aussi aimable.

"Pas du tout ! J'me demandais juste où tu l'avais trouvé !"

"C'est notre œuf ! A Wakatoshi-kun et moi !"

Cela ne répondait en rien à la question d'Atsumu. Il décida donc d'insister un peu plus.

"D'accord ! Mais vous l'avez trouvé où ?"

"En quoi ça te regarde ?"

"C'est juste pour savoir !"

"C'est notre œuf, à Wakatoshi-kun et moi, j'ai dit ! C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, abruti !"

"Oulà du calme, Omi-kun !" fit Atsumu en agitant ses ailes devant lui. "Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! J'ai compris ! J'vais pas vous le voler votre œuf ! J'voulais juste faire la conversation !"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il préférait cependant ne pas expliquer à Omi ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Ce dernier était déjà trop sur la défensive. Atsumu avait appris depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le mettre en colère.

"Vas la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Ok, ok ! J'te laisse tranquille ! Félicitations en tout cas !"

Atsumu était sûr qu'il s'agissait de l’œuf qu'ils avaient trouvé plus tôt. Il n'allait toutefois pas se battre avec Omi pour l'avoir. Courir partout toute la journée l'avait épuisé et Omi pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait.

Au moins, il savait que l’œuf était entre de bonnes pattes. Shouyou et lui pourraient en trouver un autre. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Tobio et Kourai ne seraient pas là pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, la prochaine fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. ^^ A l'année prochaine. J'ai d'autres idées de fics pour Atsuhina. Ushiomi, Osayama et Kagehoshi aussi mais surtout Atsuhina. ^^


End file.
